


Happy Birthday Cowboy

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cowboy Hats, Crossdressing, Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, Please Read author Notes Before Reading Story, Riding, Rimming, Saloon Girl Outfits, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Lance knew that it was Keith's birthday.So he wanted to do something special, but didn't know what exactly to do!That is... until Shiro let something slip.





	Happy Birthday Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> My Birthday Story for Keith! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning! Warning! Warning!: 
> 
> This has man on man explicit sexual canoodling. 
> 
> Which means, Lance is having sex with Keith in a saloon girl outfit and Keith is all fucking for that. Also, Lance allows Keith to do whatever he wants. Everything is consent. 
> 
> If you do not like man on man sex. Or explicit sex. Then please... LEAVE. If you continue reading that is on your own terms. 
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!

"I remember the time Keith literally thought he was a cowboy." 

"What?" Lance asked, looking up from his place on the couch to see Shiro staring at the window that showed the beauty of space. There was a fond expression on the leader's face as he reminisced the past memories he held with Keith. On the other side of the room Matt, Pidge, and Hunk seemed to be speaking loudly about something so they didn't hear Shiro as he began speaking about Keith's past. 

"When we were young, Keith thought he was a cowboy. Which, granted, was true as his guardians owned a ranch and Keith knew how to wrangle a raging bull." Shiro laughed, making Lance chuckle as he visualized a small little Keith riding and taming horse out on the range. His hands shook a bit as the pain and loneliness started nipping at his heart. 

It's been a long month and two weeks since Lance last saw his boyfriend. The two were barely able to make any calls since Keith always seemed to be on a mission. Of course, Lance never doubted Keith's love for him as the other always showed guilt whenever they did get a chance to speak. The separation was hard on both of them and Lance couldn't wait for Keith to come home for his birthday. From there the mullet would be staying for a full two weeks before he has to leave once again back to the Blade of Marmora. 

It was something Lance desperately looked forward to as well as anxiously awaited for. 

'Since I still don't know what to get him!' Lance thought, almost wanting to whine as he leaned against Shiro. The two just taking in each other's company and watching as the stars went by the castle ship. Lance could hear the mice snoozing in his hoodie while the smallest blue one and the medium red one took refuge in one of his pockets. 

"I also remember Keith's obsession with Saloons. Now, that was hilarious." Shiro laughed, making Lance perk up at the information. 

"Saloons?" 

"They were like bars and casinos all in one. They offered a good drink, a good meal, and some entertainment for weary travelers. I remember Keith being obsessed with the saloon girls though or can-can girls as others would also call them." Shiro explained, but Lance's mind was already turning the gears and he pressed further. 

"What do you mean Keith was obsessed with them?" Lance cautiously asked, getting Shiro to chuckle as he explained further. 

"Keith would always play pretend where he would enter a saloon and chat with a saloon girl. He picks on your flirting, but Keith was a big flirt too. He often begs for pictures of authentic saloon girls to go with this country styled room. Keith even had a little old fashioned looking bar in the corner that had juice served." Shiro whispered before he looked pained. Lance holding his hand tightly as Shiro remembered a time where he didn't have scars on his body or a metallic arm that often brought him nightmares. 

With a secret signal, Lance watched as Matt quickly came over and took over for Lance. The other holt sibling cuddling up next to his boyfriend who held him close as he continued to remember the warm memories. Lance hoped that when they get back to earth, Shiro will be able to settle down on a peaceful plot of land and live out the rest of his days in warmth. Though, he's pretty sure Matt was already planning that with the extensive goals that included a white picket fence and even kids. 

With Shiro taken care of Lance slipped out of the room as quietly as he could. Sneaking down the massive hallways and heading towards the room he shared with his boyfriend. He had less than two weeks to pull of the 'Ultimate Birthday Presents By The Ultimate Boyfriend' plan. 

There was no time to lose. 

"Keith, I'm going to knock your cowboy hat off," Lance whispered, jumping onto the sewing machine causing the mice to wake up slightly from his cackles before falling asleep once again. 

* * *

 

"KEITH! KEITH! KEITH! KEITH!" Lance chanted, waving his arms around as he bolted straight for his boyfriend. Already the other was bracing for impact and laughed when Lance slammed into him. Acting much like an octopus by wrapping his arms and legs around Keith's torso. The others soon joined in on the dog pile allowing Kolivan and Coran to step aside and watch the young adults rejoice in their reunion. 

"I missed you," Lance mumbled, nuzzling his face into Keith's neck who sighed in relief.

"I missed you too," Keith whispered, back giving Lance a small peck on the forehead. 

"HEY ASSHOLES! WE MISSED YOU AS WELL!" 

"Pidge! Language!"  

Everyone erupted in laughter as the group slowly detangled themselves from the floor. Immediately Keith was pushed towards the main hangers where it was decorated in red, purples and small shades of blues all over the room. A huge banner spelled the words 'Happy Birthday Keith!' with hearts and lion heads all over it. Every lion was decorated in the ribbons with Red and Black being at the main center who both purred at Keith's arrival. 

No one commented on Keith hiding his face real quick behind his Marmora mask in order to let out a few tears. Instead, they pushed Keith towards the tables where a spread of food laid out and soon the festivities began. Lance would admit that he almost cried at seeing how emotional Keith was. He knew the other hasn't had a good birthday for many years and so having one now with all of his space family. Well, he had to excuse himself real quick in order to sob into the arms of a reluctant Kolivan who was in the hallway at the time. 

They had played multiple games from the twister, pin the mustache on the Coran, and even a form of laser tag. No matter what the team showered Keith in praise, hugs, and ribbons making Keith blush at all the attention. Of course, Lance and Pidge made sure to capture each moment with the new cameras Hunk had invented. By the time the games were all done and the food has been demolished Keith was almost dead on his feet. 

"Okay! Presents time!" Pidge cheered, holding up a large wrapped up box in her hands. 

"What? Guys, you didn't have to do this. You've already done more than enough." Keith spoke, sincerity in his voice that initiated another group up. 

"Shush and let us spoil you." Shiro joked, getting the other to laugh at Keith's face turned a red that even made his old lion jealous. 

"Me first! Me first!" Pidge chirped, getting Hunk to laugh as the smaller paladin rushed over to Keith and placed her present down on his lap. Keith looked a little scared at first, but slowly unwrapped the paper as if scared he would damage whatever it held inside. When everything was gone and the box was open Keith looked inside to see a pair of little robotic mice. Instantly the mice turned on and the large red and purple mouse hoped onto Keith's arm before situating itself onto his shoulder. 

"What are they?" Keith asked, awed at how well designed and almost lifelike they looked. 

"They're tiny robotic communicators that use a coding and frequency only three people in the universe know. It has a better frequency than the communicators you've been using to contact us. Also, if you're in trouble it can immediately set off a distress beacon or be a tiny spy." Pidge informed, smirking as the blue mouse with the red ribbon bounced out of the box and headed straight for Lance. Keith had no words and instead pulled Pidge into a crushing hug that made the small girl smile. 

"Thank you." Lance mouthed, getting a watery smile from Pidge as she felt a few warm tears drop onto her shoulder. 

"My turn!" Hunk called, making his way over to Keith as he gently let the girl go. 

"First off, Keith before you go back I'm sending you off with plenty of care packages. Many of the desserts are  your favorite and I already told Kolivan you have the right not to share." Hunk explained, making Lance chuckle as he already saw a bit of drool dripping from the side of Keith's mouth. 

 "My next gift! Is this!" Hunk called, presenting a medium size box for Keith. Keith quickly unwrapped the box an was surprised to see what looked to be a large size tablet nestled into its cushion. 

"That my friend is a tablet that can withstand intense heat, cold and is also water resistant. You can drop it from a lion and it will still look as new as the day you opened it! The best part..." Hunk called, turning on the tablet for the other and showing him a certain library. 

"Hunk..." 

"I know." 

"HUNK." 

"I know buddy." 

"LANCE!" 

"Oh, sweet quiznak no." Lance groaned, already spying the list of movies that Hunk was able to download onto the tablet. Keith had moaned about not being able to see a certain number of movies to Hunk at one point and then complained to the gentle giant on how bored he was at the base since all anyone did was training. Something that made Hunk and Lance snort, but was sympathetic to their precious paladin. 

"Also, got a couple of app games we thought you would like. About fifty or so books along with plenty of music to chose from. Look! I even put the background to be Lance!" Hunk informed, making Keith beam before he quickly brought the giant into a hug. 

"We'll go next! Excuse me midget!" Matt called, bumping Pidge away while Shiro gently scolded Matt. 

Unlike the other two gifts from before, this gift was small and Lance had been curious on what the two were planning for Keith. But, when Keith opened the small gift he immediately went to his boyfriend's side at seeing the fat tears rolling down his face. Looking into the photograph Lance could see a figure inside smiling while holding a small bundle in their arms. The photograph brought tears to Lance's own eye as he gently escorted Keith into the arms of both Shiro and Matt. 

"How?" Keith croaked, getting a small nervous chuckle from both parties. 

"Let's just say... it worked... painfully." Shiro wheezed, making Keith arch a brow as Matt coughed into his fist. 

"Thank you... I... I'll treasure this." Keith promised, holding the frame close to his chest. 

"Don't worry if it gets ruined. We have plenty of copies." Matt promised, getting a stranged whine from Shiro. A part of Lance really wants to know what exactly happened, but the haunted look that came from their leader stopped his questioning completely. When it came to the Holts it was better off not knowing at all. 

"Well, it seems like we're next!" Coran chuckled, coming up with Allura as the two presented a box towards Keith. 

"This is something that not only came from us Keith but the Red and Black lion as well," Allura spoke, getting Keith to turn around to see the two lions let out a loud purr of pride for their paladin. Lance beamed as he wanted to fist bump the lion if it wouldn't cause severe bodily harm. Which is why mental link fist bumping works as well getting a pleased rumble in his mind from Red. When Keith opened it though, even Lance was surprised as a replica bayard was pulled out in the color of purple. 

"How..." Keith asked, willing the weapon and having it instantly form into a sword. 

"Well, we could explain, but that might take quite some time! Just enjoy it." Coran laughed, while Allura gave the other a kind smile. 

"What about you Kolivan? Did you get anything for Keith?" Hunk asked, making the galran nod his head. He pointed to Keith's outfit and everyone noticed the sash that was now present on Keith's person. Something that made Keith puff out his chest in pride that almost made Lance swoon with how adorable he was. 

"Keith had earned the next stage of his training and is closer to being a master," Kolivan explained, getting cheers from all around. Even the mice presented Keith with a present giving him a few shiny gak that Keith graciously thanked. Once that was done though, all eyes turned to Lance who gulped at the attention. 

"Um... I... Keith..." Lance spoke, breathing in as he stepped towards his samurai. 

"Keith... I just... you always make me lost for words... I just... I love you so much... you're... my sunshine... and the thought of you makes me so happy and I love you so much." Lance started, tears building up in his eyes and already shaking with how emotional he felt since looking at Keith... it was like nothing else mattered. It was like they created their own universe and no one else was apart of it. 

"Gosh Keith... I love the way you smile, I love your angry grumpy cat personality, and I love that dang mullet." Lance sobbed, watching as Keith started crying as he gently pulled Lance into his embrace. 

"I love how strong you are, I love how stubborn you are, and I love how you still can't do that one chant right." Lance sniffled, pulling apart from Keith before reaching in his pocket and going down on one knee. In the background, he heard Hunk yelp and the others gasp as Lance said the words he's been waiting to say. 

"Keith... will you marry me?" Lance asked, getting Keith to stare at Lance in disbelief before smirking. 

"Put the damn ring on my finger already," Keith demanded, getting Lance to quickly place the silver band onto his ring finger. Even louder cheers erupted and Lance kissed the living daylights out of Keith before leaning in to whisper into his ear. 

"Shiro wants to speak with you before you go to our room. Your second gift will be ready when you get there." Lance whispered, getting a stare that could only be described as adorably confused before the two were swamped in hugs. 

Lance could only hope he pulls off the second gift.

 

* * *

 

"Never mind! I can't do this!" Lance whined, looking in the mirror at the outfit he made for Keith's second gift. 

It took Lance awhile, but he managed to make a traditional saloon girl outfit in his lover's colors. The outfit being majority red with black outlining along with black stockings and panties to match underneath. Lance did his best to make it as authentic as possible, having to have Matt draw out some designs after bribing the other to not say a word to anyone on what he was about to do. The small little blue robotic mouse slept in his shelf, so he wasn't any help to Lance's crisis. 

In his hands was a cowboy hat that Lance had painstakingly made for this occasion. It was pure black and had the symbol of the red lion sewn into the back. It took Lance a few tries to get everything perfect and he could say he was proud of his work if he didn't feel so ridiculous. 

"Maybe if I think of something quickly, I can change out of this outfit an-..." Lance started, only to freeze when the doors opened and Keith stepped in with a look of shock on his features. 

'Here goes...' Lance thought, gulping as he shyly posed in front of Keith. 

"H-hey cowboy... won't you let me... ride you?" Lance spoke, though it sounded more like a question than a sexy pick-up line. 

Keith didn't say anything as he stared at Lance, looking him up and down with an appreciative look before slamming his fist into the door panel. The metal door swung closed and the blade soldier quickly placed his gift down and allowed the robotic mouse to jump off before giving a smirk to Lance. 

"Well, ain't you the prettiest gal in the county. Those are some nice legs you got there. What time do they open?" Keith spoke, his accent thick as he licked his lips looking at Lance's quivering form. 

"This should not be so hot." Lance moaned, walking towards Keith who immediately taking the hat and placing it on his head. 

"Suit on or off?" 

"..... On." 

"Well, aren't you a naughty lil thing," Keith whispered, smirking even wider as Lance blushed darkly before bringing them to the bed. Lance was quick to help Keith open up the slit in his suit to reveal the already hard cock that waited to spring out. It almost made Lance's mouth water at seeing the large dick in front of him and he couldn't help giving it a few kitten lick that made Keith growl. 

"Who said you could do that?" Keith hissed, making Lance yelp as he was thrown a little more onto Keith's lap. His slutty open skirt being hitched up to reveal a pretty ass decorated in black lace. But, even with the dark lace, Keith could still see the large round red colored plug that was stuff inside his fiance. Lance knew just what to do in order to get Keith to completely lose control over himself. 

"What's this?" Keith asked, his expression curious and oh so deadly sounding. It made Lance shiver as he felt those fingers dance around his cheeks before taking a hold on the rim of the plug. Pulling it out slowly and just a few centimeters before slamming it back inside making Lance cry out as the tip just barely tickled his prostate. 

"I-I... wanted... to be prepared for you...." Lance whimpered, getting another small thrust from the toy inside him. 

"Well ain't that sweet. But, you still did something you weren't supposed too." Keith explained, reluctantly ripping the panties off of the other in order to get better access to the flesh hidden underneath the fabric. Lance only made a small whine of protest that immediately went into a strangled cry as a hard slap wrecked across the other's ass. 

"Count darling." Keith grinned, slapping his cheek again and already seeing the skin turn red. His cock felling Lance's own twitch with the slap he placed on the flesh making him chuckle at how much Lance just loved to be punished. 

"Two..." Lance whimpered, yelping when the hand descended again in a brutal slap. The sound echoing through the room as Lance continued to count with each harsh slap. By the time they reach ten, Lance was already drooling on Keith's lap and his cheeks were a lovely shade of dark red with a few hints of bruising violets. 

'He's not... pulling back...' Lance thought, understanding now that Keith must have been missing him just as much as he missed Keith. For if there is one thing Keith loved to do, it was to mark his body like a painted canvas with claiming marks that only came from him. 

It was really fucking hot to Lance. 

"Now, why don't you put on a show for me and present that slutty hole of yours," Keith spoke, hunger dripping from his voice as he stared at quivering ass below him. Feeling Lance's cock and his own dripping with pre-cum as the intensity of the night kept rising. 

"Y-yes..." Lance whispered, sniffling as tears still fell from his eyes and he wiggled his way onto the bed. Keith not liking how much the skirt was blocking his view ripped some of the fabric off. This caused another moan of protest from Lance, but he didn't seem too bothered that his work was being ripped apart. In fact, he was hoping for it as he loved the almost savage nature Keith had whenever they had sex. It made Lance feel special and loved along with the pleasurable feeling of being owned. 

 Leaning into the cushion of a pillow Lance reached back and started pulling apart his aching cheeks. Wiggling his ass in front of Keith in a show of desperation while Keith watched Lance's hole twitch around the plug. Almost like it was begging for something else to fill it and only Keith could give it. But, since this was his birthday Keith decided he would indulge a little bit before allowing Lance to do the rest of the work. 

"How much did you stretch?" Keith asked, making Lance whine before he held up three fingers. 

"I-I... used the... edible lube..." Lance informed, making Keith hum in appreciation. 

Gently, Keith took out the plug with a small scoff before he plunged into his dessert. Moaning at the taste of Lance along with the small taste of fruit that was mixed into the lube. Lance screamed as Keith slobbered over his hole. Licking all over and getting as much spit on it as he could before plunging his tongue inside. The hot wiggling organ feeling so good that Lance thrust back into the impatient mouth with begging sobs. Fresh tears rolled down Lance's face and he couldn't help the pleas that spilled out of his mouth. 

"More! More! aaahhh.... More!" Lance begged, clenching down on the wiggling hot tongue making Keith growl and give a harsh bite between Lance's thighs. 

"Why don't you be a good saloon gal and ride my cock?" Keith asked, getting a slow nod from Lance as he just laid there for a moment quivering. It's been awhile since the two were able to be together and touch one another. Already Lance was feeling a bit overstimulated and Keith was straining himself from blowing his load at the sight of Lance. 

Tilting his hat up, Keith leaned against the pillows and metal walls while Lance slowly crawled over him. Leaning down for a moment in order to kiss Keith and let their tongues dance around each other. When breaking apart Keith showered Lance with kisses of his own and gingerly sucked on the other's bottom lip before fully pulling away. 

"Go on... show this cowboy what kind of performance you got." Keith drawled, matching Lance turn shy again. Something that made his cock twitch with interest as shaking hands pulled the shredded skirt up more to reveal the weeping cock and dripping forming from his sloppy hole. 

Lance slid down and caught the head of Keith's cock before sliding the other into him. Opening his mouth in a silent moan as the thick penis pulsed inside him and stretched him so deliciously that it couldn't compare to the toys Lance had locked in the drawer under the bed. To Lance, nothing was better than Keith's warm dick and he quivered as the head brutally pushed against his prostate. Sending waves upon waves of pleasure crashing down on his poor body. 

"Damn it, you said you stretched with three fingers and yet you're still so fucking tight," Keith growled, gripping Lance's hips in a hold that already started blooming bruises on the flesh. But, to Keith it wasn't enough, there weren't enough markings covering Lance's skin. 

"I-I did..." Lance whined, lifting his legs back up again and slamming himself back down. The rhythm was slow as Lance wanted to draw out their time together as long as possible and wanted to feel Keith inside him as long as he can. The pace was driving the two both insane and eventually Keith couldn't take the slow lift and fall of Lance's body. How his hole seemed to clench down harshly on his cock and how Lance grind into him as he went back down. 

With a soft growl, he started thrusting up and into Lance making Lance scream as he meets with each thrust. But, this is what Lance wanted as he watched Keith take his own pleasure from his body. Seeing that beautiful face and looking at the cheeks turned redder with his eyes glowing brighter. He loved the look of pure bliss on Keith's face and Lance always tried to convey his love in any way he can for Keith. Because Lance loves Keith so much that he felt his heart would burst. 

... like his Keith's dick. 

"KEITH!" Lance cried, spurting over the other's uniform as Keith gave a harsh thrust up in order to unload his cum. Lance whimpered as the hot fluid filled him up to the point where he felt some spurting around Keith's dick making him shake and flop straight into an awaiting pair of arms. 

But, it seemed that Keith wasn't done just yet and Lance whined as he felt a sharp row of teeth sink into his flesh. Looking at the other's face Lance could see the glowing yellow in Keith's eyes and he smiled as he knew that the half galran needed this. But, it would be a while before he would unlatch and so Lance gave a few peppering Kissed on Keith's neck before closing his eyes and humming as Keith's cock still twitched inside his well-spent hole. 

"... Happy Birthday Keith... thank you for being born...." Lance mumbled, falling asleep and not seeing the few tears rolling down Keith's face as he continued his hold on his lover. 

* * *

"Shiro?" 

"Yeah, Keith?" 

"Thank you." 

"Oh, you're welcome. Is this for the picture." 

"..... not exactly." 

"Wait, then what cou-....... oh..." 

"......"

"...... you did use a condom right." 

"SHIRO!" 

"OH MY QUIZNAK YOU DIDN'T?! KEITH! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" 

 


End file.
